Misconceptions
by Phoenix003
Summary: There were many misconceptions about the life of Finnick Odair. So to sort them all out lets go back to where it all began for him. 65th Hunger games, eventually through to after mockingjay. Finnick/Annie
1. Prologue

**I think that Finnick Odair is the best character that has ever been created. After reading through all the fanfictions with him in I have finally decided that to get the exact story I want I'm going to have to write it myself. So that is what I am doing, but to be nice I decided the rest of the world could read it along with me if they wanted to. **

**Just be warned I'm terrible at updating, so I'm just going to post each chapter as I finish it...**

_**Prologue**_

He'll always remember the first time he caught a fish. He was six years old and just learning how to make nets. Since it was a hot day and his father was out on the boat, Finnick had begged his older brother, Hayden, to take him to the beach. Standing in the shallow water, where it only reached up to his waist, he was just messing around really, pulling his net through the water. Except when he pulled the net out again there was a fish in it. Finnick remembers a very troubling few minutes as he tried to decide what to do with the fish- does he throw it back or does he keep it and kill it? Eventually he's quite sure his decision was to let it go, but by that time the fish was already dead from being out the water for so long.

It was the first time Finnick Odair killed something.


	2. Chapter 1

**Song- Flightless Bird Amercian Mouth- Iron and Wine**

"Odair! Pay attention!"

Finnick is brought out of his silent daydream by the angry voice of his teacher, Mr Harrison. Rubbing his tired eyes, he sits up slowly and tries to understand what's going on. At the front of the room his best mate Liat Cresta is standing poised at the whiteboard, evidently having just solved the complicated maths problem written there.

Liat is one of those clever people, who always seem to understand what's going on and never get into trouble. To be honest, Finnick finds it very useful to be his best friend so that he can copy off him. He can't remember having learnt something at school since learning to read, and he's not even very good at that. Finnick was told he has something known as 'dyslexia' which makes it more difficult for him, but no one ever exactly explained to him what it was, and no one decided to help him because of it. All the same, in the end it doesn't matter if he can read or not does it? He'll just end up being a fisherman like his father, and his father before him. Fishermen don't need to read.

Finnick notices a girl across the classroom, Jess he thinks her name is, staring at him. Then she suddenly realises that he's spotted her because her cheeks turn red and she looks away, making him grin.

"Mr Odair. Now that you've so kindly decided to join us, why don't you assist Mr Cresta by telling him where he's gone wrong?" Mr Harrison says.

Narrowing his eyes to try and see the numbers correctly Finnick quickly looks over Liat's careful calculations. He had no idea what it all means- it all seems like mush to him.

"Well Mr Odair?" The teacher was getting impatient.

"I'm sorry sir. I don't know," He admits gingerly.

"As I thought. May I suggest that you actually pay attention Mr Odair?" Mr Harrison scolded.

_No you may not_, Finnick thinks, and returns to staring out of the window for the remainder of the lesson.

They are sat on the beach, around the strange blue-green flames (caused by the salt) of a driftwood fire, the day before the reaping. It is sunset and so the sky is bathed in beautiful shades of pink and orange, whilst the colours of the driftwood flames dance over the black waves. It's something they do every so often just to relax and hang out. They are just messing around really, chatting and laughing together.

There are nine of them, the usual gang, Finnick and his brother Hayden (a year old than Finnick), Sammy- whose father worked with Finnick's father on the boat, his brother Jaen- who was the same age as Hayden, Joe and his twin sister Mab, Leila- aged thirteen, who lived down the road with her grandmother, Finnick's best mate Liat and his little sister Annie- aged twelve, who liked to tag along.

"So what you gonna do if it's you picked tomorrow?" Leila asks, referring to the reaping.

"If I'm picked I'm gonna win of course!" Joe says, laughing.

"Ah, like you could win," Mab scoffs.

"Why couldn't I win?" Joe asks indignantly.

"Someone would get fed up of you and stick a spear through you on the first day," Finnick retorts.

"Hey, here's an idea. Out of all of us who do you think is most likely to win?" Jaen says.

"Well that depends on who's the best fighter," Liat replies.

"Joe then, he's always getting into fights," Mab quips.

"Yeah but what can he do with a weapon?" Hayden stresses.

"Yeah, he's right. You know, I think Jaen would be good, you always seem to be wielding a knife when I walk into the kitchen, bro." Sammy says.

"What about Finnick?" says the quiet voice of Annie Cresta. It isn't often that she speaks, so everyone turns to look at her.

"Actually maybe Finn would be able to win," Liat ponders. "I mean since he's been using tridents ever since he could walk."

"No more than me," Hayden adds quickly.

"No, I mean sponsors," Annie says, speaking again.

"Yes, you're right," Leila agrees. "I hate to compliment him but Finn is undeniably the hottest out of all of us."

Mab nods in agreement, "They would love you in the Capitol."

"Shame I'm unlikely to be going there then," Finnick shrugs, but underneath his casual demeanour He's suddenly thinking hard.

What if he did win the games? His friends seem to think that he could do it, and it's not like he hasn't done any training. Almost about everyone is District 4 knows how to throw knives and aim swords. Where to hit for a killing blow, where to hit just to incapacitate the enemy. It's the sort of thing discussed in the school yard, the sort of thing your parents might teach you at a weekend. And besides, as Liat said, Finnick knew more than the basic stuff. He knew how to wield a trident and how to catch fish. He knew how to gut them and how to cook them. And above that, he knew how to look good.

Finnick knows that he's quite vain- whenever he passes a mirror he turns and glances in it, before he leaves the house he checks himself over. Although he don't try at all really, his hair naturally sticks up the way it does, is naturally an unusual bronze colour. Finnick has muscles and tanned skin from working on his father's boat, a lean figure from a lifetime of only just the right amount of food, his mother's high cheekbones.

He could probably do it, if he wanted. And then think about the rewards. Finnick would be rich enough to buy his father a new sail at last, they would have a house where the roof didn't leak. And above all, everyone in the whole of Panem would know his name. Again, linked with vanity, he has always needed to be the centre of attention. He likes the feeling when he feels someone's eyes on him- a girl lusting, a boy wishing? Finnick knows that it's silly and shallow, but it's something that he can't help.

He wonders what it would be like to win the games.

The next day his mother wakes him up.

"Come on, Finnick. We have to be down by the Justice Building for half nine. You've overslept."

The reapings are all held at different half an hour intervals, in chronological order. District 1's is held at 8 o'clock, 2's is at 8:30, etc...

Finnick quickly gets dressed in an old suit of his father's and tries to tame his bed hair, but gives up so that he has time to eat some breakfast. His parents and Hayden are already at the table.

Half an hour later they are all gathered outside the justice building for the reaping. Finnick has been penned into a roped off area with the fourteen year old boys from his district. His friends and him all stand in a line- on the far left Joe, then Sammy next to Finnick, and on his right is Liat. Jaen and his brother Hayden stand with the fifteen year olds. Looking across to the female tributes he sees Mab with the fourteen year olds, Leila with the thirteen year olds, and Annie with the twelves. This is her first reaping and Finnick can't help but notice how pale and scared she is looking. Of course there isn't really any reason to be scared in District 4 as all of their tributes are usually careers who volunteer themselves. One day Finnick will volunteer, probably when he's eighteen, for his own chance at glory.

Looking up to the stage Geena, the Capitol representative for District 4 stands, ready to pick the names of the next Hunger Game tributes. Tall, blonde with cosmetically enlarged violet dyed eyes and pure white, apparently unblemished skin- Geena is the perfect example of a Capitol woman. She has been around years though, suggesting that she isn't as young as she appears. Behind her Finnick can see the previous victors- 30-something year old Theladon, Rhilihan who just turned 21. Wilap, seventeen, who won last year. Those are the male victors. The women stand on the other side of the stage- he sees forty-six year old Haellan and nineteen year old Quiania along with seventy-year old Mags.

Finnick tenses as Geena clears her throat on the stage.

"Ladies first as usual," She says, dipping her hand into the glass reaping ball. Her long talons catch a slip of paper and she glances at it. Scanning the crowd of girls she smiles sickly sweet, and in her clear Capitol accent, reads out the name, "Auricula Rankine".

The girl in question however doesn't even have time to react before a dozen voices shout, almost in unision, "I volunteer!" Three girls have stepped forwards, and after a moment of discussion the tallest one is picked.

The girl steps up to stage and Finnick can't help appreciating the way her long golden hair shines in the sunlight and how low cut her dress is. They find out that this girl's name is 'Blye Yule' and that she is eighteen years old. She looks like a typical career.

Geena reaches into the male reaping ball next, and brings a slip of paper to her eyes. She reads out the name and it's not Finnick.

"Liat Cresta"

The boy on Finnick's right looks suddenly ill, but all Finnick can think about is his best friend, and how he's definitely _not_ a career tribute. The Cresta family are salesmen- they sell any leftover fish that doesn't go to the Capitol down at the market place, a nice easy career, however not the sort that would teach you any skills useful for the Hunger Games. Just looking at his thin arms and lanky body Finnick knows that Liat will be one of the people to die straightaway. Perhaps it is this, or maybe yesterday's conversation still lingering in his head, that makes his decision. Before Liat can even take a step towards the stage, Finnick moves forward and, as confidently as he can, says "I volunteer".

Liat turns to stare at me, so do many other eyes. Finnick can see a couple of large eighteen year old boys frowning at him; evidently about to volunteer themselves and he curses himself. He should have waited for someone else to volunteer. They always do. Too late now though.

Feeling as though he's in some sort of dream, he makes his way through the crowds and onto the stage. Everything looks much more frightening from here.

"My, my, District 4 have a handsome one this year," Geena croons, and suddenly he feels that familiar feeling of contentment to be admired. Finnick welcomes it like an old friend, and suddenly feels more confident, and so he says,

"Yeah, I know, it's tough being such a sex symbol."

He feels good when he hears Geena and most of the crowd down below laugh.

"So what's your name them?" Geena asks.

"Finnick Odair."

"How old are you?"

"Fourteen," he responds.

"_Really?_ I would have guessed older," she says. "Well Finnick, may the odds be ever in your favour. And happy Hunger Games!" Geena says with a laugh, and then leads Blye and Finnick off the stage.

They have the usual hour for visitors, which is when, after his parents have left crying and wondering why he would volunteer, all Finnick's friends enter the room. That's quite surprising; they must be closer than he thought.

"I think our conversation went a bit to your head, Finn," Jaen says, trying to joke, but Finnick can see underneath he's feeling tense and maybe scared for him?

"I think it did," Finnick agrees, solemnly.

"You looked so confident up on the stage," Leila says.

"That's definitely going to help get you sponsors," Sammy adds.

"Not that he'll need them, remember?" Joe says.

"Yes, Finnick. Just act like the total flirt you secretly are and you'll be fine." Mab says.

"And get a trident," my brother says. Looking at him Finnick can't help feeling that there's something wrong. He doesn't look sad persay... he would describe his expression as jealously.

"You'll be great, mate. Remember what we said yesterday?" Sammy adds.

"Come back," Annie says quietly. Finnick hadn't noticed her at the back there.

"I will. I promise," he says, and then looks to his best friend. Liat hasn't said anything yet.

"We'll leave you two, Ok?" Jaen says, realising there's things that need to be said privately. Then to Finnick's surprise he gives him a quick hug. Everyone else decides to follow his example and suddenly they're all hugging Finnick, even little Annie Cresta.

When Leila has her arms around him she whispers in his ear, "You know I've always had a crush on you, Finn. Come back," and she kisses his cheek.

Then they are all gone and Finnick is left alone with Liat.

"You're mad," is the first thing Liat says. "Absolutely barking. Why did you do it?"

"I don't know," Finnick say quietly.

"Thank you though, I guess." We sit in silence for a moment before Liat asks, "How are you feeling?"

Finnick tells him the truth, "I feel like the biggest idiot alive. I'm scared, Lee."

"You can win right? You know all the stuff," he says, but they're both thinking the same thing.

"Twenty four go in. Only one comes out. It's not going to be me." Finnick sighs. Liat tries to say something but Finnick stops him, adding, "You know there's going to be someone much better than me, Liat."

"I don't want to lose you."

"I'm so sorry Lee," he says.

"No. You're coming out alive, alright. I don't care how many people you have to-" he swallows, "kill."

They both look at each other for a moment, then Liat repeats "You're coming back."

After that Liat gets up and leaves, before they both start crying.

Finnick ushered out of the back door, into a car, along with Blye, and taken to the train station.

There are no cameras on the platform, no crowd to send they on their way. Geena, Mags and Rhilihan, appear, escorted by guards. Mags, the seventy year old woman, and Rhilihan, the twenty-one year old male victor, must be their mentors this year. Peacekeepers hurry everyone on to the train and slam the door. The wheels begin to turn.

Watching out the window as District 4 disappears around a corner; Finnick says a final goodbye, wondering if he'll ever return.

**I don't know what you think of Finnick's character at the moment but I think this is what he was like before the Games changed him.**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Song- Eye of the Tiger, Survivor**

Everyone's quite at dinner. They're served all these strange dishes- puréed vegetable soup, fish cakes with creamy lime paste, little birds full of orange sauce with wild rice and watercress. None the less, it all seems tasteless, plastic to Finnick. He can't enjoy it like he would one of his mother's fish dishes. The dessert is brought out- chocolate custard dotted with cherries.

After dessert Geena says, whilst staring at Finnick, "Shall we watch the recap of the reapings?"

He settles into an armchair in the compartment with the television and everyone else finds themselves a seat so that they can watch the competition. They are all seated as the anthem begins to play and the annual recap of the reaping ceremonies in the twelve districts begin.

Only a few stick out in Finnick's mind, in particular the other career tributes who he guesses he will be joining up with; from District 1, two eighteen year old volunteers with scarily pale blue eyes- a tall blond girl called Amethyst and a thickset boy named Andradite, with long white hair in a ponytail. There is something unnerving about the both of them. From District 2, (also eighteen year old volunteers) a crafty looking red-haired girl, Sagitarria, and a boy called Bise with short blond hair, who Finnick suspects could be trouble. The tributes from 3, 5 and 6 look like no trouble, but the girl from 7, Rupalia, looks interesting, but Finnick can't honestly say why. She is the same age as him with long dark hair and hazel eyes, nothing spectacular. Perhaps it is her expression- she looks like a fighter. The only other tribute he is seriously worried about is the tall black guy from 10, who looks pretty lethal. And that's all, however Finnick can't help noticing that this year most of the tributes seem to be aged 16-18 meaning that he is one of the youngest, something he can't help feeling unsure about.

"Well then, there you are," Rhilihan says when the Capitol seal comes onto the screen to symbolise the end of the broadcast.

"Looks like there's some pretty tough competition!" Geena says.

"I can handle it," Blye says airily.

Finnick returns to his compartment after that. In any other circumstance he would have appreciated the white silk sheets of the queen-sized bed, and the fancy furniture fittings, however not tonight. _Maybe thing would look better in the morning_ is the thought that enters his head and allows him to get to sleep quickly.

Finnick wakes up late the next morning- he's never been a particularly early riser. He knows where he is straight away from the bumpy rocking of the train.

Finnick gets up after a few minutes and dresses himself in his clothes from yesterday, wanting to have something from home with him when he enters the Capitol, which should be later today.

When he enters the dining compartment only Mags is sitting at the table. Finnick don't really know a lot about Mags except that she won her Hunger Games just under fifty years ago at the age of seventeen.

"How are you this morning Finnick?" Mags greets him, gesturing for him to sit down. The moment he slides into his chair he's served an enormous platter of food. Eggs, ham, piles of fried potatoes. A tureen of fruit sits in ice to keep it chilled. The basket of rolls they set before him would keep his whole family going for a week. There's orange juice, coffee and hot chocolate.

Finnick pours himself cup of coffee, but not feeling particularly hungry he refuses everything else.

"I've been better," he replies. "Where's everyone else?"

"Well I don't know about Geena, but Rhilihan wanted to mentor Blye- that's where they are. Hope you don't mind being stuck with me." Mags says.

"No that's fine...So you're supposed to give me advice?" Finnick asks.

"Personally I think Rhilihan chose the wrong tribute. I think you're a winner, Odair." Mags says and although he is pleased by the compliment, he can't help noticing that she didn't actually answer his question.

"We'll be in the Capitol soon," she adds, and Finnick nods in response.

"So Finnick, what sort of things can you do? Personally it seems a little strange for you to volunteer now being only fourteen. Was there a reason for that?" Mags continues, and Finnick doesn't know what it is about her, but he finds that he can talk to her, really talk to her.

So he explains all about Liat being reaped, and the conversation he had with his friends, and about how he wants to do something with his life- he doesn't just want to be a fisherman. Finnick tells her that his weapon of choice is a trident, which seems to disappoint her.

"What's wrong with a trident?" he asks, amused.

"It's just that they hardly ever have tridents in the arena. We'll have to think of something Finnick."

They talk for a long time, and Finnick ends up eating some food. Before long Geena comes into the room, followed by Blye and Rhilihan.

"Look out the window- you can see the Capitol!" Geena announces excitedly.

He's only ever seen the Capitol on television, and so Finnick rushes over to the train window and takes in the fine grandeur of the city- oddly dressed people with bizarre hair and painted faces, shiny cars that seem to fill up the whole of the roads, and above them- towering buildings that cast a shadow over everything else. There's something compelling about the place to him, perhaps it's the knowledge that anyone who is anyone, or hopes to become anyone, will be in the Capitol. And he hopes to be someone.

The people begin to point eagerly as they recognise a tribute train rolling into the city. Next to him, Finnick notices Blye begin to scowl, but he starts to wave at all the people enthusiastically, thinking of sponsers. He only stops when the train pulls into the station, blocking him from their view.

They are taken to a place called the 'Remake Centre' where Finnick is introduced to his prep team, scarily unnatural looking people whose job it is to make him look 'good'. One of them, a young woman, whistles when she sees him saying, "They were right. District 4 is good looking. Adilia will have fun with this one."

They then proceed to strip him and scrub him down with a gritty foam, moisturise his skin, clean the dirt out from under his nails before cutting them, and even plucking his eyebrows (although he'll never admit it to anyone at home). They spend ages washing and re-washing the sea salt out from his hair, and conditioning it until it shines like the sun.

Eventually they pull Finnick from the table, removing the thin robe he's been allowed to wear on and off. He stands there, completely naked, as three of them admire their work. Maybe he should feel embarrassed but Finnick is enjoying the attention.

"You are absolutely gorgeous darling. I just want to take you home with me!" One of them comments.

"How old did you say you were?" The second asks.

"Fourteen," he replies and all three of them sigh.

"What a shame," the last one says, leaving him confused.

"Anyway- Adilia wants to see you now." The second one says, and they all leave the room.

Unsure what he's supposed to be doing, Finnick stays standing in the middle of the room without any clothes on, until a tall blonde woman walks in. Or at least she looks blonde at first glance, but Finnick can tell that it's artificial. Her skin is embedded with red jewels (rubies?) and her lips have been pumped up to double their normal size. Finnick can't help feeling slightly anxious if this is his stylist.

"I've haven't seen such great potential since Cashmere and Gloss came along a couple of years ago. But to work with it... well." The woman says, before holding out a pink taloned hand. "Adilia Craven pleased to meet you Finnick Odair."

"Er, great. Hi." Finnick says, suddenly feeling a lot more awkward under the scrunity of this Capitol woman. She makes him feel on edge.

"Well come and sit down and we'll have a chat, yes?" Adilia motions to a couple of plush, leather seats by the window.

She doesn't however say anything about putting some clothing on.

A few hours later he's standing in the bottom level of the Remake Centre, ready to get into the chariot that will pull him into the opening ceremony. Blye is standing next to him. She's been dressed in a white dress that rather resembles a toga. Her long golden hair has been pinned up and a seaweed crown has been placed on her head. Her feet are left bare, and her whole body has been covered in a light dusting of golden glitter. The costume is almost identical to Finnick's except instead of a dress he has a sheet wrapped around his waist, and he had been given a plastic trident to hold. They've been told that they are supposted to resemble two gods, 'Posiedon' and 'Amphitrite' who were the god and goddess of the sea in Greek mythology. However, since neither of them have ever heard of the 'Greeks' the idea is wasted on them. Although, Finnick does like the thought of being compared to a god.

Finnick and Blye haven't spoken to each other, but it dosen't matter because suddenly the opening music starts. District 1's Chariot begins to pull through the massive doors and on to the crowd-lined street. A few moments later it's their turn.

"District Four!" Finnick hears several people call, and then surprisingly he hears several teenage girls (and a few older ones too) shrieking and exclaiming things like, "Finnick Odair!" and "It's Finnick!" and even hear one, "It's that hot guy from Four!" Every female head is turned in their direction, but Finnick notices not a lot of them are interested in Blye. For some reason, the whole crowd are craning their heads to catch a glimpse of him. Then he sees himself on one of the huge television screens and realises why.

Back in District Four, all of Finnick's friends are gathered at Joe and Mab's house (they have the biggest living room), even his brother Hayden who declined watching with his own family.

They watch wide eyed as Finnick's chariot comes into view. They see the lights shimmering over his golden glittered shoulders and muscled bare chest. They observe as his face stretches into his familiar lazy smile and he raises his hand to wave at all of his admirers, head held high. They barely notice Blye standing next to him, even though she is one of the most beautiful female tributes they've had before. Standing next to Finnick Odair would make anyone look plain.

"Good grief," Jaen gasps.

"I can't believe that he let them dress him up like that," Joe comments, but the undertone suggests he secretly wishes it was him up on the television screen.

"I am so asking him out when he gets back," Leila adds, winking at Mab.

But Hayden's eyes glint with anger. "It's disgusting! I can't watch this." He declares and stalks out of the room.

The remaining friends look around at each other, bewildered- all except for little Annie Cresta, who can't draw her eyes away from Finnick's dazzling smile.

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, first of all sorry for not updating sooner. I did originally say that it would be unreliable, but I still apologise. I've had mock exams recently, and I know that's not a very good excuse but I can't think of a better one.**

**Secondly, thanks to my reviewers-** Lilac Alyssa Halliwell** and **Hydei**. I'm glad you liked it. If someone else felt like taking the time to review I would be grateful ;)**

**This chapter is more of a filler, which meant I found it quite difficult to write. Hope you enjoy. x**

**Song- All The Small Things, blink-182**

Everyone watches as Finnick walks into the training gymnasium the next morning. It may be because he's ten minutes late, but he can't help feeling there's something else there. Blye is already present as Rhilian made her up get up early.

The head trainer had been speaking to all the tributes, breaking off when Finnick arrives. She gives him an annoyed look before continuing. The main gist of what she's saying is obvious- experts in each skill section will remain at the stations. Tributes are free to move from area to area as they choose. Engaging in any combative exercise with another tribute, however, is forbidden. Instead there are assistants on hand if they want to practise with a partner.

Finnick looks around at the assembled tributes, getting a proper look at them now that they stand together. In doing so, he can't help noticing that he is one of the strongest and healthier looking, and that those from the Outer Districts look very small and scrawny. He almost feels sorry for them, but stops himself. He can't let himself feel compassion for any of these people. Not if he wants to win.

When the head trainer finishes her talk, Finnick heads towards the weapons section. He can still hear Mags' advice from this morning in his head- '_District 4 typically produce strong career tributes. You have that image to uphold if you want to get in with the group, and I advice you do. At least to begin with. I'd say head towards the weapons section first- show off a little to prove you're serious competition, but don't go over the top. If they have a trident at the training centre avoid it at all costs. Save that for your own session, don't let the others know what you're best at. When you've had enough, head towards some survival skills sections. Many tributes die, not at the hands of other tributes, but because they weren't able to look after themselves. Make sure that's not you.'_

Soon enough he's practising with a spear, sparring with one the assistants. He likes the spear, it reminds him of his trident back home, although the weight and feel of it isn't quite the same. It doesn't escape his attention that there are no tridents at the training centre, and so it may be that the spear becomes his weapon of choice in the arena.

After a couple of hours of learning about hand-to-hand combat, it's time for lunch. Finnick's deliberating where to sit when a hand lands on his shoulder. Whirling around, maybe a bit too aggressively, he see one of the tributes standing before him. It's the girl from One. Like Blye, she has blonde hair, but hers it much paler, close to the white of her district partner. Her icy blue gaze pierces into him as she holds out a long nailed hand and says,

"I'm Amethyst. You're Finnick, right?" Her voice is cold and clear.

"Right," he nods, wondering why she has decided to introduce herself. He can't help feeling that it's not out of being amicable.

"Well, we're sitting over here. The others have been waiting to meet you," she says, pointing out a lunch table where her district partner, both tributes from 2 and Blye all sit.

"Waiting for _me_?" Finnick clarifies.

"You _are_ a career tribute aren't you?" She asks, concerning colouring her voice. "Blye thought you were. And the way you've been flashing that spear around this morning..."

Realisation floods his features, and he reassures her. "Yes, of course. You just... caught me off guard."

"Well, better not let that happen in the arena," she laughs, and pulls him over to the table.

The seat that they've left for Finnick is between Amethyst and the red headed District 2 girl, who introduces herself as Sagitarria.

"Finnick Odair- loved your costume last night." Sagitarria says, sliding her arm around the back of his chair. Out of the corner of his eye, Finnick noticed Blye frown a little.

"Perhaps I'll let you borrow it sometime then," Finnick responds with a wink, which makes Sagitarria laugh.

"So, pretty boy. It's Finn right?" the boy from District 1 broke in.

Looking at his long white hair and mean blue eyes, Finnick couldn't help but catch the arrogance in his face. This was someone who exceeded an aura of superiority, and he understood that this was the group's leader.

"It's Finnick." He says. Only his friends called him 'Finn'.

"Right," the boy replies, dismissing Finnick's defensive tone. "Well I'm Andradite, and this here's Bise." He gestures to the District 2 boy, who nods in recognition.

"Andradite?"

"Some type of Garnet. My mother's mad." Andradite says, a hard edge to his voice that doesn't allow further questioning.

The rest of the day passes quickly. After lunch Finnick visits a few survival stations, like Mags advised. At the rope tying station, he discovers that he knows more knots than the instructor, although he is taught how to make a decent snare. Sagitarria finds him at the camouflage station, and insists on making up his face with the paints. Then she follows him to the edible plants station.

Finally he is free of her at the end of the day when he heads back upstairs to the fourth floor. Dinner that night is quiet, and Finnick excuses himself from Geena's continuous staring as soon as possible. He tries to settle down to sleep early, but discovering that it is impossible he gives up. It is well past midnight when he leaves his room, and the fourth floor altogether in search of something else. He finds what he is looking for when he discovers the view of the city from the training centre rooftop.

It's much later when finally goes to sleep back in his room.

The next day passes in a similar fashion. Finnick returns to the knot tying section, to make sure he has the knowledge of how to make a snare firmly implanted in his mind. He learns how to make a fire and how to purify water. After lunch he's standing at the knife throwing station, when Andradite and Bise join him. Finnick is again reminded that all of the rest of the career group are four years older than him, when Bise raises an eyebrow loftily in his direction.

"You ever thrown a knife before, pretty boy?" Andradite says pleasantly enough, but his voice has a slight sneer to it. 'Pretty-boy' has become their nickname for Finnick. He decided not to challenge this though, feeling it was better to stay in their good books. Better they underestimate him, than over estimate him as Mags would say.

Finnick watches as Andradite picks up a handful of different knives, and throws them in quick succession at the target board. They all hit, peppering the target like arrows, but only one sticks in the middle of the board. However, Andradite looks satisfied with himself and begins to walk away, calling over his shoulder to Bise.

"Better let pretty boy practise, Bise. He's gonna need it."

Bise turns to leave, but at the last moment he suddenly swivels round and throws a knife at the target. He walks off without watching it hit the bull's-eye.

"How was your private session?" Mags asks him at dinner the following evening.

"It was Ok," Finnick shrugs. He had done some work with his spear, ands set a snare. He didn't think it was that impressive.

"What about yours, Blye?" Rhilihan asks his tribute.

"Well, let's say I'll be surprised if I get less than an eleven." She laughs, sounding like bells to Finnick's ears. Rhilihan gives her an approving look.

When the meal has been eaten and cleared away, tributes, mentors, stylists and escort all gather around the television in the next room to watch the scores announced on television.

When Finnick sits down Geena, and his stylist Adilia plant themselves on either side of him. He catches Blye scowling on the other side of the room.

Then the scores begin. Andradite appears first, next to a big number nine. A good score. Amethyst gets a nine as well. Then Bise appears, and Blye seems shocked when he receives higher than Andradite, a ten. Finnick can't help remember his knife hitting bulls-eye. Sagitarria receives a nine as well.

The tributes from three receive predictably low scores, and then its Finnick's turn. A huge number ten flashes up next to his white-teethed grin.

"Ten!" Geena squeals. "That's the same as the District 2 boy."

"I knew you could do it, darling" Adilia adds, making Finnick feel a bit embarrassed.

At that moment, Blye appears on the screen. Finnick notices how the camera angle highlights the sharp slant of her cheek bones. She receives an eight, and although she tries not to show it, he can tell she's upset that she didn't get higher. He also notices that this means that she has the lowest training score out of the career pack. Not a good thing.

Mags smiles kindly at the girl and addressing the room in general she says, "Well I'm glad District 4 has two good tributes. If you'll excuse me, I'll retire for the evening." Then looking at Finnick she adds, "Be up early tomorrow, boy. We've got to coach you for your interview."


	5. Chapter 4

**This chapter was originally going to be part of the last one, but it got too long. Enjoy.**

**Song- The City, Ed Sheeran**

Adilia is putting the final touches to his hairstyle when Mags hurries in, tutting disapprovingly.

"Hurry up, boy. We're going to be late. _Again._"

As soon as Adilia lets him, he leaps out of the chair, and he and Mags hurry along the corridor and down to the bottom floor, when the line of tributes is just disappearing around the corner. Finnick jogs to catch them up, the silk of his slickly cut suit swishing against his legs.

When the line slowly comes to a stop, Finnick manoeuvres himself around all the lower district tributes, until he finds his seat next to Blye. She gives him a critical look for being late again.

Caesar Flickerman bounces onto the stage; this year his hair dyed green which makes him look more than a little ill. He gestures for Amethyst, as the girl tribute from District 1, to join him at the front of the stage, and she eagerly complies. She has been dressed in a sparkling purple gown- likely inspired by her namesake. Although she looks beautiful in a typical movie star way, Finnick can't help feeling it has a cold edge to it.

The interview only lasts for three minutes, before the next tribute goes on. Amethyst seems to be going for elegance, Andradite for ruthlessness, Bise has a mysterious air of superiority, Sagitarria is charming.

Finnick reflects on Mags' advice yet again. _'Sexy but completely innocent. I think that will work best- it's how the Capitol already sees you." Then she made him practise smiling. The kind of smile that provokes desire._

"_But why innocent?" he had asked. "Why not just sexy?" Mags laughed at that._

"_It wouldn't work with just sexy. You can be as sexy as you like, but it's your innocence that will make them open their hands and their hearts to you."_

When Blye goes up to take her position on stage, Finnick begins to feel nervous.

She is charming enough, but Finnick isn't quite sure what angles she's playing at. She talks about her family and friends, a boyfriend who works at the docks.

"And what do you think about the other tributes?" Caesar asks her. "Especially your own District partner. Finnick Odair seems to have made quite an impact on the Capitol ladies."

The crowd screams in agreement. Finnick feels a bit embarrassed, but sure that the camera is probably zooming in on him, he tries out his practised smile. It feels less fake when he hears Blye talking him up to Caesar.

"Finnick's great. He's really charming. Our fathers work together on the same fishing boat, so I used to see him down at the harbour a lot." Really? Finnick never knew this before, but now thinking about it, he realised he had seen Blye a couple of times before near the ocean.

Her interview ends shortly after that, and then Finnick is being ushered to the front of the stage.

"Finnick Odair, might I say how handsome you look tonight? Caesar begins, and feeling the same rush of confidence from the reaping stage Finnick responds,

"Thank you, Caesar. It takes a lot of work to be this cute. And I must say that your new hair colour really brings out your eyes." A chuckle ripples through the audience.

"So, I couldn't help noticing your late arrival this evening, Finnick. Surely that's not a winning strategy?" Caesar says amicably.

Finnick was rather hoping that it hadn't been noticed, but with the cat out of the bag, he jokes, "Well, I know they say that they say the early bird gets the worm, but honestly- it's the second mouse that gets the cheese right?" Caesar gives a little chortle, so Finnick adds "Besides, there's no point being too punctual because no-one's there to appreciate it."

"True, true. Now then, what do you think of the Capitol? I suppose it's very different from District 4?"

"Well there's a lot more ocean in District 4," Finnick begins and again the crowd laughs. "But I have to say," he continues. "I have never seen so many beautiful women in one place."

"Ah, women. Speaking of which, Finnick, I have received many requests tonight to ask you about any special girls in your life." Caesar smiles.

"Special girls? Ah, Caesar- a gentleman doesn't kiss and tell." Finnick says, mock solemnly.

"We'll keep it a secret," Caesar urges, then turning to the audience he asks, "We can keep a secret, right?" A loud cry of agreement is his response.

"Well," Finnick begins slowly, taking his chance to show his innocence. "I haven't actually had a special girl before."

Caesar makes a sort of 'hrumphing' noise and replies, "Well, I can't believe that. A handsome lad like you?"

"It's true," Finnick says trying to sound honest, because of course it isn't true. Then he decides to add something to tug at the Capitol heart strings. "I guess I'm just waiting for the right girl to come along."

On cue, he hears a murmur of 'aw's from the audience, and even one women shouting, "I'm here! I'm the right girl for you Finnick!"

"I suppose then," Caesar says with a touch of seriousness, "That you better win then, so that you can find her."

"I fully intend on doing just that, thank you Caesar." Finnick nods back.

And just then the buzzer goes off.

"No, thank you, Finnick Odair." Caesar says, before turning to the audience and shouting, "District 4's Finnick Odair."

The responding screams and applause that smatters across the room rings on for ages, even after the next tribute is seated and ready for questioning.

Finnick makes his way to the roof again that evening- perhaps to seek some final sort of peace before entering the arena the following morning. However, when he reaches the top of the building he's not the only one there.

Blye sits on the edge of the roof, silhouetted against the moonlight, her legs swinging over the side of the building**(*)**. Her long blond hair glistens, straight and shining, against the sleek blackness of her body. When she hears the door open, she glances around, but smiles when she sees that it's Finnick. She gestures for him to come and sit down next to her.

"The moon's bright tonight," Finnick says as he sits down, and Blye sighs in response. When she turns towards him, he is startled to see the reflected emotion in her eyes.

"Finnick..." She begins, softly. " This is the last night that we'll both be together. Here. Alive."

Finnick wonders if the prospect of entering the arena in the morning is weighing as heavily on her as it is on him.

"As unfortunate as it is," Blye continues, and Finnick realises that she's planned out what she is saying. That this is something that's been weighing on her mind for a while. "Only one of us is coming back. So... well, there was something I wanted to do. Before it was too late..."

"What was that?" Finnick asks in the same quiet tone.

"This," she says breathlessly, and then she presses her lips to his.

Whatever Finnick imagined 'this' to be, it wasn't what Blye had in mind, and he feels that he should stop the kiss, before it's too late, but he can't help himself. It's at that moment that he realises he's been admiring Blye ever since the reaping, and that even though his brain screams 'no!' he can't tear his body away.

She moans softly, and murmurs, "You don't realise how beautiful you are, Finnick." Then her hands begin to fumble around at his clothing, and he finally understands exactly where this is going. But strangely enough, the thought doesn't frighten him. Or at least it doesn't frighten him as much as he knows it should.

To be honest though, he is a teenage boy, he may not live until tomorrow evening, and he's being kissed by an incredibly sexy and beautiful girl, four years his senior. Not many people in his position would say no.

So he doesn't.

It is much later that night when the pair sneaks back to their rooms, clutching their piles of clothing.

Waking up the next morning, Finnick is bathed in a warm sense of bliss as he remembers the events of the previous night on the roof top. He had never done anything so intimate before. Nonetheless, suddenly the events of the morning ahead rise to his mind, and his encounter with Blye is forgotten almost immediately.

Today he's going into the arena.

A cold flood of panic seeps into the pit of his stomach as his mind begins to race with arena layouts and near death scenarios. Finnick Odair realises he doesn't want to die. Not yet, anyway.

He lies still in his bed, too scared to move, until his stylist, Adilia, enters.

Finnick is given a simple shift to wear, and then Adilia guides him to the roof. A hovercraft appears and the pair are taken up into it. A sharp stab of pain as the metal tracking device is inserted into his arm- the Capitol wouldn't want to lose a tribute.

An Avox directs them to a room where breakfast has been laid out, and Finnick digs in eagerly. Who knows when the next time he'll get to eat is?

It's about half an hour of travelling over the city before the hovercraft lands. When Adilia and Finnick reach the underground Launch Room, he is instructed to take a shower and clean his teeth. Adilia runs a hand through his bronze waves for a final time, before presenting him with the outfit the Capitol has prepared for the arena: trousers, an undershirt, a tunic and a heavy jacket. All the items of clothing and thick and warm, but curiously bright orange.

"Well, obviously it's going to be cold," Adilia says, examining the clothes. "But I can't think of any logical reason why they should be orange."

_Maybe they just don't want us to be able to hide_, Finnick thinks to himself.

After he's dressed, the next few minutes are spent in an uneasy silence, which Adilia tries to break several times. However, she soon gets the message that Finnick isn't in a talking mood.

He reflects on Mags' final piece of advice: '_As a career tribute you'll be expected to take part in the bloodbath. Run in there as soon as possible and grab what you want. I'd expect that the other careers will cover you, but I wouldn't rely on it. If they begin to turn on you, get out of there. If not, act like one of them. I expect you'll have to kill someone to earn their trust. Remember that you're the youngest in the group, so you may be targeted if it all goes haywire. Whatever you do, don't trust any of them. If I send you anything from sponsor money, try to keep it to yourself, unless you have to share it. And trust your instincts.'_

_Then she kissed him on the forehead, and whispered 'You'll go far, Finnick Odair'._

A female voice announces that it's time to prepare for launch, and Finnick rises slowly onto shaky legs.

"Good luck, Finnick," Adilia calls, and Finnick nods at her in acknowledgement, still feeling too nervous to talk. He walks to stand on the circular metal plate and stands still until a glass cylinder begins to lower around him. The cylinder begins to rise, and Finnick remembers to put on a strong forward face, by lifting his head high and trying his best to use his practised grin. It feels very fake now. For about fifteen seconds he's in darkness, but suddenly the cylinder breaks free into open air. As his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness, he uses his other senses to work out what the arena's like. Still, the only thing he can feel is a bitter icy wind blowing around him, which doesn't bode well for a tribute from sunny District 4.

Then the voice of Claudius Templesmith crackles in the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Sixty-fifth Hunger Games begin!"

Back in District 4, Finnick's family and friends watch as he rises slowly out of the ground, smiling. Finnick's mother grabs her husband tightly, and Mab and Leila edge towards each other.

Annie Cresta watches with big eyes, afraid of what will happen next.

**So he's about to enter the arena. Hope this chapter's OK.**

**(*)- In my story, the force field around the edge of the Training Centre doesn't exist yet. It will come in a bit later on.**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**So even though my exams start in just a couple of weeks, I felt you sort of deserved another chapter, if there is anyone reading this. So yeah.**

**I'm not going to go too in-depth into Finnick's games, because to be honest that's not the most interesting part. Just a few of chapters, maybe?**

**Song- The City, Ed Sheeran**

White.

That's what Finnick first sees as his eyes begin to adjust. A blinding whiteness that spreads out like an eternal blanket from his platform. It's so strange, so foreign, to Finnick who has always lived in the sun, and he can't quite believe his eyes. As he struggles in his head to find a name for this new thing, something cold touches his hand. He jerks so violently that it's a miracle he doesn't fall off of his platform. Bringing it towards his face, he scrutinises the bare skin of his palm and is surprised to discover a wet splodge has grown there. On closer inspection, he realises it's not attached to him, but rather has landed on him. That's when he looks around and discovers that more little white splodges are falling from the sky and adding to the white pile around him. Suddenly he remembers the name of the stuff. It's snow.

Unfortunately, watching the snow falling has brought his attention back to where he is. He's in the arena, and soon the single minute he has to stay on the platform will be up. He's wasted valuable time gaping at the snow. However, looking around, he's obviously not the only one who's never seen snow before. Around him, he can see a few other tributes admiring the snow. The tributes, as usual, are arranged in a ring around the Cornucopia. Finnick can't see his district partner, Blye- she must be around the other side- but a few spaces to his left he sees Sagitarria, the girl from 2. Just as he looks over at her, her eyes turn to meet his. She gives him a nod which Finnick understands to mean, _I'll watch your back if you watch mine. _He responds with a nod of his own, and then they both turn towards the Cornucopia.

There's fifteen seconds to go, so Finnick focuses his eyes on the piles of weapons, deciding what to go for. He's a little disappointed that there's no trident, but he always knew it wasn't very likely. Instead he fixes his eyes on a collection of hopeful looking spears lying at the heart of the supplies. Finnick knows that he's a fast runner, and that with Sagitarria looking out for him, he will be able to reach his destination, but still a little seed of doubt worms its way into his mind. _No_, he tells himself firmly, and determinedly begins to anxiously count down the final few seconds.

5

4

3

2

1

The sudden ringing of the gong seems unnaturally loud in the silent arena, but it jerks Finnick into action. He sprints towards the spears, focusing only on reaching them, but finds that the powdery snow slows him down. Out of the corner of his eye he sees a tribute slip over and fall down, but he can't afford to slow. After an age, it seems, he can finally stretch out his arm and pick up the weapon, and does so, feeling much more comfortable with it in his hand. Not far away he sees Sagitarria clutching a pick axe in her right palm, being from District 2- the stonework district- it seems appropriate. She turns around to see him, and smiles a cruel, cold smile.

The plan that the careers had discussed beforehand, was the same as every year. Make sure no-one gets away with any supplies, and kill anyone that's not a career tribute. Although the idea of killing someone makes Finnick's blood go cold, he knows he'll have to stay alive, and so begins to scan the area.

It doesn't take long before he sees the District 6 girl picking up a pack a few metres away from him, and acting on the instinct of years of trident fishing he hurls the spear in her direction. It's only when the weapon is out of his hand that he realises what he's done, and as it arcs through the air he half begins to hope it won't hit her. However, Finnick's aim is perfect and the spear lodges itself deep in her back. He stares as she stumbles forwards and as the area around the impending spear begins to grow red.

Guilt, shame and morbid curiosity merge into one single force, holding to the area. He watches the girl transfixed as she howls in pain and struggles for life. Finnick feels disconnected from the whole event, as though he's in a dream, or watching this girl die on the television set back home. His brain can't seem to make the link between fact and fiction as he gapes with unwavering eyes at the District 6 girl. He can't remember her name- her face is too ordinary, it doesn't stand out. In fact the only reason he recognises her as being from District 6 is the thick block fringe covering her forehead and only narrowly avoiding her eyes.

He's brought out of his stupor by the sound of someone moving behind him. Whirling around, he spies a small blond boy, possibly from District 8, running towards him with a knife. That's when Finnick realises how vulnerable he is- his only weapon, the spear, is still lodged in the District 6 girl's back. He thinks how ironic the situation is- he has been training for most of his life for these games to be accidently killed by a malnourished twelve year old boy. Luckily, at that moment Sagitarria, jumping up from the dead body of a young girl, turns towards him and runs to his rescue. The poor boy doesn't even see her coming before she crashes her pickaxe over his head. The boy crumples to the floor and doesn't move again.

"Be careful, Pretty Boy. Might not be able to do that again," Sagitarria says as Finnick nods his thanks, then gestures for him to fetch his spear.

It's a rather gruesome task, dislodging the long shaft from the dead girl's back, and he can't help grimacing at the wet blood that drips from the end when it's out, staining the white snow. Finnick turns back to join the fighting.

A couple of hours later and the Bloodbath is over. Annie Cresta shivers as each cannon fires, signifying a death. Eight tributes are dead- both from 3, the boy from 5, the girl from 6 that Finnick killed, both from 8, the boy from 11 and the girl from 12. They were all murdered by the careers. Including Finnick. Finnick killed someone.

At least it was only one, she thinks to herself, then shivers again. After he got his spear back he went and helped the other careers overpower other tributes, but technically he didn't deal the fatal wound to anyone else.

She understands that he had to kill someone to stay with the careers and decrease the competition, but it was the look in his eyes as he did it that scared her. He was a bloodthirsty psychopath .

She couldn't see her Finnick anymore.

**Sorry it's really short. Remember- exams coming up, and it was either this or nothing until I next write something. Sorry anyway, though. I'd love to hear what you think- Please Review!**


End file.
